


Wrapped Up Tight

by Amuly



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cuddling and Snuggling, Dirty Talk, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the 30-11-11 episode (AKA: “Back from Leeds”). First time barebacking. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up Tight

Christian snuggled into Syed's side in their booth in the Vic. Syed smiled at him, allowing the publicdisplay of affection for now. As much as he was sure Christian had missed him during his time at Leeds, Syed had missed him, too. Maybe even more, except Syed knew how clingy Christian could get with him, so that might be outside the realm of possibility. As it was, Syed was glad for the opportunity for a quick public snuggle in the Vic, before Christian had to go back to work and Syed had to worry about unpacking, grabbing a shower, and probably restocking the fridge with some proper food.

  


“You know, your new outfit isn't the only surprise I've got planned for you.” Christian's nose was nuzzling Syed's hair just behind his ear as his hand traced patterns up and down Syed's arm. Syed relaxed into the attention, preening just a bit. Christian loved to just _pet_ Syed, whenever he could. Of course, Syed didn't mind the contact.

  


“Oh yeah?” He played along, although Syed thought he might have an idea as to what Christian was referring. It had been almost a _month_ , after all. They had barely managed to go that long without each other even when Syed was pretending to be interested in Amira.

  


“Yeah,” Christian hummed. Shivers traveled down Syed's spine and settled somewhere that was inappropriate, considering the public setting. “But it'll have to wait until later. Back at the flat.”

  


Syed let a breath out slowly, trying to calm his body's rising interest in Christian's “surprise”. A moment later a very pregnant Kat plopped down next to Syed and slapped at his thigh, successfully diverting his attention. Between her and his dad's odd behavior with Jane, Syed managed to push Christian's surprise to the back of his mind until later that afternoon.

  


**

  


Just before Christian stood up to head out of the cafe, he turned back to Syed. “Hey, babe: I hate to ask, but could you run to the Minute Mart for me?” He dug a scrap of paper out of his back pocket and turned it over to Syed. “Just the essentials. Please?”

  


Plucking the list from between Christian's fingers, Syed scanned it over. It really was just essentials: milk, bread, bananas. Syed narrowed his eyes up at Christian. “Why do I get the feeling you're just trying to keep me out of the flat for a while longer?”

  


Christian grinned and leaned down to plant a peck on Syed's lips. “Would you hate me if I was?”

  


“No,” Syed smiled up at him. “Fine! I'll go.” Standing, Syed nodded down at the list. “See you in half an hour?”

  


Christian winked as he dashed off. “Perfect.”

  


**

  


Once he was in the Minute Mart, it occurred to Syed that Christian hadn't included condoms on the list. Syed frowned as Heather rung him up, staring at the condoms behind the counter as he tried to remember. Well, if Christian had a special evening plan, he probably would have remembered to put that essential item on the list, had they been running low. For a moment Syed toyed with the idea of buying a box just in case, but decided against it. Worst came to worst, he could always make Christian run out and buy them. It'd serve him right for forgetting.

  


When Syed entered the flat – after a slow walk down Market Street, greeting his neighbors he hadn't seen for a month – he stopped, taking it all in. Christian was still over by their bed, lighting the last of the candles. The lights in the flat were turned low, lit candles scattered all across the room. As Syed stepped in and looked closer, he noticed a bundle of roses in the vase on the table. The big sap. And... “Orange juice?” Syed laughed as he set the groceries on the kitchen table and plucked the orange juice out of the ice bucket it was chilling in.

  


Christian spun around, grinning. He wasn't even wearing a shirt, and his jeans were hanging sinfully low on his hips. All mirth in Syed dried up in a second as his eyes traced a path over Christian's chest and down his stomach. Oh. There was no way Christian had missed Syed more than Syed did him.

  


Bounding over to scoop Syed up in a breathless kiss, Christian kept his arms wrapped tight around him as he pulled back. “Normally I might try to woo a bloke with white wine or champagne, but I figured this would do.”

  


Syed nodded, almost at a loss for words. “We could...” Syed ran a hand down Christian's arm, marveling in the feel of Christian's firm skin and muscles playing beneath his fingerpads. “We could skip the wooing bit,” he finally managed to suggest. “I'm sufficiently wooed.”

  


With a chuckle and one more not-enough kiss, Christian stepped away. “Ah, but _this_ isn't even the surprise.” Going over to the bedside table, Christian picked up two sheets of paper Syed hadn't even noticed in the candlelight of the flat. “ _This_ is your surprise. Or rather, present: hopefully it's not too surprising.”

  


Squinting down at the pages, it took Syed a moment to realize what they were. “STI reports?” he said. A moment later he looked back up at Christian, who was all smiles. “We're both all clear?”

  


“Totally clean,” Christian confirmed, tugging Syed back into his arms once again. “And you know what that means.”

  


A shiver went through Syed's system only this time, in the privacy of their flat, he didn't have to worry about suppressing the physical reaction he had to Christian's proximity and words. “Yeah,” Syed whispered, gazing up at Christian. “Yeah. I know.”

  


Christian's lips brushed against Syed's own as he whispered: “Then come here.”

  


The next few minutes were a blur of wet tongues and heated skin as Syed allowed himself to be manhandled toward their bed. Christian made short work of Syed's clothes, and when Syed tried to reciprocate he found his shaking fingers could only go so far as unbuttoning Christian's jeans before he gave up, collapsing back onto the bed as Christian pushed him. Christian grinned down at him, all teeth and heated eyes, as he stripped his own jeans in a single movement that left Syed panting. He wasn't wearing pants. Of course he wasn't.

  


Syed found himself reaching for Christian's erection with very little conscious thought, hand wrapping around it and stroking as Christian stood over him at the side of the bed. “Easy, tiger,” Christian growled as he swotted Syed's hand away. He then made up for the loss of contact by crawling onto the bed, arms and legs bracketed around Syed as he stared down at him with a hungry intensity that utterly abolished any rational thought remaining in Syed's head. “We've got all night.”

  


As they kissed again Syed's body moved up into Christian's, hips rolling in a silent but oh-so-obvious plea. “ _Christian_ ,” he whimpered as Christian's mouth left his and started to trail down his neck, nipping and licking and driving Syed mad with anticipation.

  


Christian was lovingly sucking on one of Syed's nipples when he peered up at him. “Have you ever done this before?” he breathed.

  


Mouth open wide as he panted, Syed shook his head. “N-n-no,” he stuttered.

  


Christian's grin was both predatory and filled with an endearing youthful exuberance: one of those characteristically _Christian_ expressions that Syed knew he'd never tire of. “Oh Sy.” The words were whispered into Syed's other nipple as Christian turned his attention to it, sucking it almost reverently into his mouth as his tongue worked skillfully over it.

  


Reaching a hand to twine in Christian's hair, a semi-coherent thought floated into Syed's head. “Have- have you?”

  


With an almost reluctant sigh, Christian released Syed's nipple and looked up at him, settling his chin on Syed's stomach. “Few times. When I was young and stupid. Not...” he seemed to consider the question for a moment, eyes unfocusing as he stared at some point past Syed's ear. “Not for years. Decades, come to think.” Wrinkling his nose, Christian laughed. “I feel old again. Thanks.”

  


“Still sexy,” Syed fired back, running his fingernails over Christian's scalp.

  


“Apparently,” Christian agreed, with a significant glance down at Syed's insistent erection.

  


Satisfied he had cleared everything up, Christian turned his attention back to Syed's chest. Syed stared down at him, breath quickening at a rate directly correlated to the proximity of Christian's mouth to his cock. Rather than going straight for it, Christian sucked a hickey into Syed's hip, letting the stubble on his cheek rub against the sensitive skin. Syed hissed, eyes fluttering shut and head falling back at the sensation.

  


“Pass me the lube.” Christian rested his chin on Syed's him as he made the request. Doing his best not to pull away from Christian in the slightest, Syed reached his arm out for the nightstand and fumbled around for a moment before his fingers finally wrapped around the tube. He handed it back down to Christian before adjusting his position: sliding his hips down farther and canting his hips up. Christian tugged his legs up to his shoulders, further exposing Syed.

  


The first time they had done it this position – “Gay Missionary”, as Christian had so lovingly called it – Syed had felt distinctly uncomfortable. He had even fought with Christian to roll over, the two men grappling for just a moment until Christian easily grabbed hold of Syed's wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head.

  


  
_“What's the problem?”_

  


Syed had glanced away, feeling shame heat his face. _“It feels... I'm too... It's awkward.”_

  


Understanding had lit up Christian's face, but to Syed's surprise at the time, there was also sympathy there rather than irritation or impatience. _“It's more intimate this way,” Christian agreed. His hand not pinning Syed in place stroked down his hip, fingerpads running in gentle patterns against the smooth skin. “But that's why I want to do it this way,” he whispered. “I want to see you. The whole time.”_

  


Something Syed had refused to identify swelled in his chest, and he had nodded his wordless consent.

  


Now, Syed loved this position, and he exposed himself willingly to Christian as the other man – his fiancé, Syed still occasionally thought giddily – prepared him. He loved the way he was completely vulnerable to Christian, and how Christian always seemed to take such joy in taking over the process and taking care of Syed himself. The only time Syed had ever tried to prepare himself, Christian had snatched the lube away, aghast. He viewed every second he could have his hands on or in Syed as an opportunity never to be wasted, as something to delight in as much as he could. And Syed was happy to let Christian take care of him.

  


After a moment, Syed blinked and looked down at Christian, squirming uncomfortably. “That's enough...” he pointed out. Christian had three fingers inside of him, and was thrusting them in and out in an almost hypnotic pattern.

  


“I know,” Christian replied, looking up at Syed a bit sheepishly. “I need a minute to calm down.”

  


It took a second for Christian's words to register; Syed thought he couldn't really be blamed for his slow reaction, with how relaxed and hazy with desire his mind was. When the words did register, Syed's eyes widened as he glanced down between Christian's legs. Beads of precome were rolling off his erection in almost a steady stream, and perspiration was already settled on his hips. Syed laughed. “That much?”

  


“Oi!” Lovingly Christian nipped the inside of Syed's thigh, causing him to jump and moan. Oh, but that felt good. Christian went on, “You don't know what it's like,” he murmured, eyes lust-clouded. “And to be with you, like this...”

  


Reaching down, Syed stroke Christian's cheek with one hand. “I'm glad I don't know,” he whispered. “I'm glad it's with you. And only you.”

  


Releasing Syed's legs, Christian climbed up and kissed him. Their hips moved against each other in a slow promise of things to come. “I'm glad it's me,” Christian replied, breath hot against Syed's lips. He kissed him again, Syed opening his mouth eagerly to Christian as their tongues slid across one another. He broke the kiss, crooked smile darting across his lips. “But don't say things like that. You're only making it harder.”

  


Syed couldn't resist. “Am I? Making it harder?” As Christian groaned at the terrible joke, Syed snaked a hand down between them and squeezed at Christian. Christian groaned for an entirely different reason, this time.

  


“Alright, cheeky.” Christian's voice was throaty and low as he settled back down between Syed's legs, lifting them back over his shoulders. Passing the lube back up to Syed, he gazed down at him. “Would you?”

  


Syed grinned, lifting himself up as he squeezed a dollop of lube into his palm. He reached down between Christian's thighs and stroked, covering his naked erection with the stuff. His breath came faster as his palm played over the bare flesh. So maybe it wasn't just Christian getting worked up by this.

  


Before he could completely lose himself in the sensation of Christian's arousal beneath his palm, Christian batted him away and lined himself up. “Ready?” Christian asked.

  


“Maybe I should be asking you that.” Syed meant for it to come out teasing, but he ended up sounding breathy and nervous.

  


In an instant Christian leaned over, capturing Syed's lips in a kiss of reassurance. Syed felt himself relax into the kiss, and then Christian's hips were moving forward, pressing against his entrance. The brief resistance was followed by a sudden slide, and Syed was canting his hips up, up, as Christian pushed inside of him. Both men broke the kiss at some point during that first penetration – Syed couldn't recall who did first or when. All he knew, all his mind could focus on was Christian inside of him, bare, without a single millimeter of latex between them. Syed's brain shorted out.

  


“Sy.” Christian's voice was strangled, his lips mumbling the single syllable against Syed's cheek. Syed replied back by gripping Christian's bicep hard, brain still trying to catch up.

  


Before it could Christian started moving, pulling out and pushing back in as he worked up to a steady rhythm. Syed's hips were moving down against his before he even realized it, working in tandem as the entirety of his attention was focused on Christian inside of him, Christian filling him, Christian- Christian-

  


“Oh, Sy-” There was that strangled groan again as Christian continued to move. Syed turned into Christian's lips, capturing them again in a brief kiss. “You feel so good around me. Syed... is it...”

  


Syed nodded quickly, other hand coming up to grip at Christian's arse in an impossible attempt to pull him closer. As it was, now he could feel Christian's muscles relaxing and contracting with his every push in, making Syed almost mad with desire. He loved feeling the play of Christian's muscles beneath his hands, of Christian's strength as he moved on top of him. “It's good,” he finally managed to reassure Christian. Syed groaned, eyes squeezed tightly shut as Christian started to move faster. He tossed his head to the side, body arching up even as his hips rolled harder against Christian's.

  


“It's really good,” Syed continued. “So... ah, _Christian_ -”

  


“Tell me.” Christian's voice was hot on his ear, nose buried in Syed's hair. “Come on, babe. How's it feel?”

  


Syed struggled to find words to describe the sensations coursing through his body. It was hot, and tight, and smooth, and beneath all the physical there was an intimacy he had never known, never known he _could_ know, like Christian was all there was in Syed's world, and all that there ever needed to be. “Hot,” Syed settled on. “You're... Christian, I can _feel_ you. Feel _you_ , inside... hot.”

  


“You too,” Christian whispered back. Abruptly he gripped at Syed's arse with one hand and hauled him higher onto his lap, hips pounding away. Syed moaned at the change of position, gritting his teeth against the whimpers rising in his throat at the stimulation. “You're so hot around me, Syed. I can feel _everything_. Every clench of your muscles, every twitch and spasm, deep inside you.”

  


Syed's mouth fell open at Christian's words. His teeth sank into his own shoulder as he struggled to remain in control, struggled to make their lovemaking last for a little while longer. He needed to hang on, just for a bit, just so he could stay so connected to Christian. He had to feel Christian moving inside of him, outside of him, around him, just for a few minutes more.

  


“Fuck, Syed. It's too good. I-”

  


Syed cried out as Christian reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around his erection, jerking Syed rough and fast. Those long fought-against whimpers finally escaped Syed's throat as he tossed his head back, fingernails scrambling at Christian's arm and arse. “Chr- ah- ah-!”

  


Syed came with a cry, body folding against Christian's like a bow pulled taut. Christian's hips pounded against his for just a few seconds before they stuttered to a stop. Syed's body trembled as he felt Christian empty himself into him – actually _felt_ it happen, deep inside. His stomach flipped and cock twitched feebly at the sensation, so foreign and new and completely _perfect_.

  


As Christian pulled out of him with a groan and settled himself off to the side, Syed stared at the ceiling and caught his breath. After a moment's quite contemplation he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Christian, pulling him into first a hug, and then a kiss when Christian lifted his weary head up for the contact. Catching Christian's eyes, Syed pressed a thumb beneath his chin. “We are _never_ using condoms again,” he asserted.

  


Christian laughed and pulled him into a hug, wrapping Syed up half beneath him. Syed went willingly, snuggling up into Christian's chest as his limbs continued to feel gooey with post-orgasmic contentment. A moment later he froze, thinking for a moment. He could feel...

  


“Oh.” Syed tried to pull away from Christian, wide-eyed. “Um... I'm... I think I should go to the loo.”

  


Christian frowned at Syed for only a second before comprehension dawned on his face. Unfortunately when it did, he only pulled Syed tighter against him. One arm snuck down and pressed between Syed's thighs and back, feeling at his entrance. Syed squirmed away from the sensation, but Christian's fingers were insistent. When they pulled away and wiped at the sheets, Syed flushed and buried his face in Christian's chest. “I didn't think about that,” he mumbled. “It's... it's wetter than I thought.”

  


“Yeah,” Christian agreed, stubble scraping over Syed's cheek. Christian's teeth nibbled at Syed's ear as he continued to squirm against Christian's chest. “But that's okay. No reason to rush off.”

  


After a moment of holding Syed tight to his chest and refusing to let him run off to the bathroom, Christian spoke again. “I got the results just a few days after you left. Been waiting ages for you to get back.”

  


Syed laughed, sleepy contentment overtaking his need to take care of his hygiene. After all, it was kind of... interesting. Having a reminder of Christian still inside of him, still trickling out. “Is that when you called me up for phone sex?”

  


Christian's chuckle moved through Syed's entire body, making him shiver and burrow even closer into Christian's warm embrace. “Yeah. That was the night. Can't believe I managed to last this long without hopping a train up to Leeds and fucking you into your crummy hotel mattress.”

  


Syed shivered again. “Something to remember the next time one of us has to go away.”

  


“No way.” Christian's grip tightened around Syed for a moment. “Next time one of us has to go away, the other is going to take off work and go with. That was too long.” He pulled back and stared down at Syed for a long moment, love clear in his eyes. “I got lonely.”

  


Blissed-out, Syed smiled up at him and leaned up for a kiss. It was slow and gentle, both men still in a haze of orgasms and reunion. “Okay,” Syed agreed as their lips pulled apart with a soft smack. “Never again. Now,” he stroked his fingers down Christian's chest, and managed to muster up a great deal more alertness than he thought possible, “are there other things we could be doing? Since we're both clean?”

  


The low chuckle that was Christian's reply stirred something within Syed. He was pretty sure Christian had more ideas ready.

  


But maybe not just yet. Syed's eyes drifted closed as Christian's breathing started to slow. For now, it was just good to be home, and back in Christian's arms. All those other things could wait.

  



End file.
